shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Icarus 1
“Out of the way, coming through, make a hole, GET OUT OF THE WAY.” The calm bustle of Lovely Street was interrupted by the shouts of a lone adolescent running through the crowd bumping several of them with the rather large bag on his back. His calls are followed by the bellows of several of the White Berets: White Berets: “Stop him!... You can’t get away!!....Catch him!!” Boy: “Just give up already!!” Free of the crowd the boy picks up speed easily putting more and more distance between him and the White Berets and causing his messy red hair to fall back off his face. Not yet ready to give up the White Berets start firing Sky Arrows to quicken their chase.... Boy: '*noticing the Berets closing in* “Gak!” ''Shrugging his sleeveless hoodie down over his shoulders revealing gold and black armored shoulder pads which are connected to a leather, brown vest by red bands, attatched to this vest are black sleeves of an unknown fabric which are covered by forearm guards matching that of his shoulder pads. His lower stomach is wrapped in a heavy white fabric that continues below where his hoodie now sits, however none of this would be noticed by the bystandars as their attention now lies upon the boys back where a pair of sunset colored wings now unfurl before flapping and much to the surprise of the townsfolk he takes flight- something no other skypiean can do. '''Berets: *adopting the classic “fishface” * “HE CAN FLY?????” Boy: *from mid air* “HAHA! See ya!!” Sticking his tongue out he turns and flies away leaving the White Berets staring after him. Several moments later a ship appears in his view... Boy: 'Eyes turning to stars* “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A SHIP!!” ''After a few more seconds he is standing atop the crows-nest looking down at the beaten down empty ship frowning to himself... '''Boy: Sighing* “There’s nothing on this ship.” Settling into the crow’s nest he wraps his wings around himself before snoring loudly, his bag sitting safely by his side. The group of Skypieans fail to notice his snoring when they send the ship he is now resting on out to cloud drift. The boy awakes several hours later... Boy: *yawning* “Whaaaaaat a good nap.....” *looking around before adopting the “Fishface” * “.......WHERE THE HELL AM I??????” Standing he frantically looks around trying to see island cloud anywhere, however there is none. Only sea cloud as far as the eye can see. Boy: Sighing and unfurling his wings* “Guess im flying in... *spins in circles before suddenly stopping*... THIS direction, yea that’s definitely the way.” Grabbing his bag the boy takes off – a quick pan shows that skypiea is actually in the complete opposite direction- Several minutes later his stomach growls.... Boy: '“Sheesh flying is HARD im hungry….LUNCH TIME” ''Shoving one arm into his bag he begins to rummage around looking for his lunch before he is suddenly electrocuted. '''Boy: “GAK!!!” No unconscious and well....smoking....the boy falls. ---- Some ways into the confines of "Paradise", there was an islet called Origin Isle. In truth, Origin Isle was less of an islet and more of a glorified hill. For, with the sole exceptions of a few artificial terraces, Origin Isle was nothing but sloped land. Contrary to the implications of its name, Origin Isle wasn't much of a home for anyone or even anything. As a matter of fact, it was more like a pit stop than a home. There weren't any permanent residences on Origin Isle. Just a lighthouse at the very top of it, an inn on the terrace nearest to the lighthouse, and myriad of shops on the terraces below the inn's terrace. Under normal circumstances, Origin Isle was a place where people would come and go. It wasn't common for anyone to stay for long, and almost unheard of for anyont to stay for good. Unfortunately for the small population of Origin Isle, there was an abnormal circumstance afoot. An abnormal circumstance named Henry Slither. Henry Slither: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Laughed Slither as he casually strode up Origin Isle. Slither was a middle-aged man with a well-defined, yet still somehow lanky, physique. He possessed all of the height of a Marine Admiral and a pair of heterochromatic eyes which were red (right eye) and blue (left eye) respectively. His blonde hair was entirely shoulder-length with the sole exceptions of a pair of cheek-length bangs. His blonde beard was as scraggly as it could be and he was dressed in nothing but a fur coat with a feathery collar, a pair of gloves, and a pair of slacks. ???, ???, and ???: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Laughed, in mimicry of Slither, three of four individuals who were each following right behind Slither. All three of those individuals who laughed were men. Each of those three men were absurdly large in their own right, but they were also not quite large enough to be labeled as TRUE giants. On the other hand, the one individual who didn't laugh was a woman. Said woman was somewhat androgynous in her appearance and around the height of the average Blue Dweller. Henry Slither: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! It would appear that all of my dirty dealings with that Ibrahim fellow was worth it in the end. I got my daughter back from social services, bribed my three best friends out of prison, got myself a fine ship for us all, and now I'm about to get myself a private island! Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Big Guy 1, 2''', and '''3: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Androgynous Woman: Could you please stop with the repetitive laughter... Grumbled the androgynous woman with a huff. Big Guy 1, 2, and 3 pouted at the androgynous woman's complaint. While Slither simply burst into yet another bout of laughter. Henry Slither: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Come now, my dear Avery. Don't be such a spoilsport. We're at the top of the world right now. Of course we can't help but to laugh. Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Big Guy 1, 2''', and '''3: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Avery Slither: If you say so father... Avery shook her head at her father and surrogate uncles' behavior. It wasn't long after that she made the decision to go ahead. Without saying a word to neither her father nor her uncles, Avery sped up into a fast pace towards the lighthouse. Henry Slither: H-h-hey! Avery! Wait up for us! Avery Slither: Not a chance... Murmured Avery more to herself than to her father. Before long, Avery found herself before the entrance of the lighthouse and her family far behind. Avery would have entered the lighthouse ahead of her family, but she was prevented from doing so by an obstacle. An obstacle in the form of an adolescent male whom was sitting right in front of the lighthouse's metal door with his legs crossed. Said male was thick with muscles. He also had a somewhat tanned complexion, a pair of blue eyes which glimmered like sharpened steel, and blonde hair which only reached as low as his shoulders at the back alone. He wore a ridiculously lengthy hachimaki which colors were inverted versions of the conventional colors, absolutely no shirt whatsoever, a pair greaves over a pair of black breeches, and a pair of armored boots. Last but not least, the man had a pair of swords on his person. At the very sight of the man, Avery couldn't help but to blush a bit. Much to Avery's relief, her blush apparently went unnoticed. For the male gave no response to indicate that he was aware of it. Instead the male simply continued to sit in front of the lighthouse's metal door. With a gulp of nervousness, Avery withdrew her katana from its saya and then quickly positioned the tip of its blade right in front of the male's nose. Avery then glowered as menacingly as she could at the moment before speaking up. Avery Slither: Step aside! Unnamed Male: ... The male did not answer Avery with words, but rather with steel. Before Avery could react, the male withdrew his rapier from its scabbard in a manner that then allowed him to seamlessly cross the blade of the rapier with the blade of Avery's katana. The sudden clash offset Avery into a backward stumble as the male languidly stood to his feet. As soon as Avery regained her balance, she immediately lunged at the male so that she could assault him with powerful thrust of her katana. Much to Avery's surprise, the male managed to accurately parry the thrust with seemingly no effort at all. Said parry redirected Avery towards the lighthouse which she unintentionally proceeded to explosively impale a sizable cavity into the wall. The male then wasted no time in making an attempt to hack at Avery's back, but the androgynous woman quickly performed an about-face and blocked the hack with her katana. Avery and the male angled the blades of their respective swords into a perfect cross as the both of them desperately struggled to overpower the other. However, by this point in time, Avery's family were arriving to the scene. Henry Slither: Hey! What do you think you're doing to my... Avery Slither: Stay out of this! All four of you! Snarled Avery as she looked over her shoulder and at her father and uncles. As soon as Avery did so, the male lightened the amount of force he was exerting so that he wouldn't overpower her while she was distracted. Avery Slither: This is a duel between swordsman, so you have no right to interfere! Just go into the lighthouse and get the crown! I should be through with him by the time you managed to get a hold of it! Henry Slither: I don't like this...but fine. Have it your way. But one of your uncles is staying here. Just in case. Responded Slither right before he motion for Big Guy 3 to stay behind. Avery Slither: As long as he keeps his nose out of my affairs, I really don't care if he sticks around to watch. Henry Slither: Good! Now come on guys! There is a crown awaiting our arrival! Slither opened the metal door to the lighthouse, evoking a snarl from the male as he did so. Slither, Big Guy 1, and Big Guy 2 then entered through the door which lead straight to stairs. For quite some time; Slither, Big Guy 1, and Big Guy 2 ran up the stairs in a hurry. By the time they finally reached the metal door at the top of the stairs; Slither, Big Guy 1, and Big Guy 2 were all tired as hell. With a gasp for air, Slither pushed open the metal door at the top and was ecstatic to see a strange-looking Den Den Mushi with a crown atop of its shell. Said Den Den Mushi was emitting light from its eyes. The very same light that the lighthouse was dependent upon. Without hesitation, Slither removed the crown from the Den Den Mushi's shell. As soon as Slither did so, the Den Den Mushi ceased to emit light from his eyes. Slither looked around the roof of the now lightless lighthouse before simply shrugging. Henry Slither: Meh. Not my problem. Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Big Guy 1 and 2''': Kobarabarabahaahaaa! '''Henry Slither: Kobarabarabahaahaaa! Big Guy 1 and 2''': Kobarabarabahaahaaa! '''Henry Slither: Kobarabarabahaa- ???: ....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Was all Slither heard an instant before something, or rather someone, streaked through the sky with all of the glamour of a shooting star. Right before Slither could finish laughing, that someone impacted against Slither with more than enough force to embed Slither into the floor '''AND' produce a large crater around the embedded Slither. The mouths of Big Guy 1 and Big Guy 2 dropped into Enel and Jimbei-level gapes as the someone, the redhead boy with sunset-colored wings from before, stood up from his position atop of Slither. Their gapes then widened even further as it dawned upon them that the boy was PERFECTLY UNHARMED.'' Boy: It seems that you CAN break your fall with an Impact Dial. Next Category:Masterreaper Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Rukiryo Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Wolfdragon Rex Category:Marcus Junior Category:Stories Category:Icarus Pirates